Circus Extravaganza
by Oro and Squeaks
Summary: Soujiro is a circus performer of the Juppon Gatana with special abilities. Misao is a regular teenage girl who coincidently comes to watch the circus performance. The green clashes with blue. [SouMisao]
1. Chapter One: Ice Cream Shoppe

**Disclaimer:**  We don't own Rurouni Kenshin.  We don't own Soujiro, Misao, nor Kenshin and any other Rurouni Kenshin character.  But we wish we did.  ;__; ^_^

_Summary__:  Soujiro is a circus performer of the Juppon Gatana with special abilities. Misao is a regular teenage girl who coincidently comes to watch the circus performance.  The green clashes with blue._

Jezika:  _ I can't help it!  Me and Squeaks made another fanfic.  I should be updating my other fics…hopefully they don't get mad.  Well I'm co-authoring my fic.  You might know me as 'The Girl Who Cried Oro' and I'm co-authoring a fanfic with 'Sakuya No Baka'.

Squeaks:  That's me!  I'm Sakuya No Baka!!! ^_^

Jezika:  Yep!  With a penname Oro and Squeaks.  I'm Oro and she's Squeaks.  And we made a Soujiro and Misao fanfiction!

Squeaks:  Yep, we are big fat, humongous fans of Sou and Misao fans Enjoy!

Jezika:  Oro?  I'm not that huge Misao and Sou fan like you.

Squeaks: Squeaks.  Well, I think it's better then Aoshi and Misao fics but if any of you readers out there that are reading this right that likes Aoshi and Misao fics, I don't mind, but if you are Aoshi and Misao fics, then why are you even reading this right now!

Jezika: ~__~ Shut up and let them read the story.

Squeaks: -_-+

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_An Oro and Squeaks Production Presents…_

**Circus Extravaganza**

**Chapter One:  Ice Cream Shoppe**

        She sighed as she walked on the side of the sidewalk.  He still didn't notice her.  Her grandpa's apprentice to be exact.  She would always watch him train, but he still never noticed her.  "Oh Aoshi…"

        Misao Makimachi.  Age 16.  No boyfriend and an only child and another tomboy to add it at that.

        Misao pushed the door and walked into the Hajime's Ice Cream Shoppe.  The ding of the bell was heard as she walked in and went toward the counter taking a seat.  She placed the books on the table to the side of her.

        "Well lookie here.  It's weasel girl." The tall man said sliding an ice cream banana sundae to Misao.  She stopped it easily and stuck a silver metal spoon in it.

        "My name is Misao and I am not a weasel, Saitou!" She yelped to the older man and took a scoop of the cold treat.

        Saitou Hajime was the owner of the Hajime's Ice Cream Shoppe.  Not the most friendliest guys around here and could sometimes be creepy but he was kind of like a second father or uncle to Misao.

        "Yeah, yeah.  Whatever." He rolled his eyes as he wiped the table with a red rag. "So what's with the down look?  You seem to lack sleep or something."

        "Girl stuff.  I rather not talk about it…"

        "Aoshi Shinomori." Saitou said with haste.

        At that name she leaned over to Saitou and glared at him.  "How did you know!?"

        "How did I know?  For one thing, its obvious you are wild for your grandfather's apprentice since you keep talking about him in your conversations that raccoon girl and another…you just told me." He replied calmly.

        She blinked. "Oh."

        "Yep." Saitou replied plainly.

        "So where's that raccoon girl you're always with. The Kamiya girl, I mean.  You're always with her." He wondered.

        Misao sighed as she rested her head on the palm of her hand.  "She'll be here in a few minutes soon," Misao answered still upset and it was obvious in her voice.

        "Yeah, sure.  Just don't look so glum.  Lighten up a bit.  I'm going to go tend to my other customers."

        She stirred her ice cream and scooped another of the ice cream banana sundae and placed it in her mouth, the cold sweet flavor was satisfying her taste buds.  "Mmm…" She closed her eyes and hummed and savored the wonderful cold taste.  But it was only because Saitou's Ice Cream Shoppe was the best place for ice cream.  Who to thought, a serious man like him would open up an ice cream shop.  It's probably because of his wife, Tokio. But you wouldn't believe that those two were lovers since they're nearly opposites.

        The bell on top of the door rung and Misao turned around to see who it was at the door.  There was a young girl around her age with long raven hair in a ponytail that looked darker navy blue in the shine of the light.  And her eyes were like a gleaming sapphire gem.  "Hey Misao!"

        "Kaoru!"  She waved her hand and turned back to her ice cream, which was starting to melt.

        Kaoru was soon sitting in the red colored seat right next to her, placing her own books on the counter.  "Misao!  Why look so glum?  Are you having Aoshi problems again?" Kaoru looking concerned.

        Misao merely nodded and used the spoon to stir the melting ice cream.

        "Oh come on Misao.  There are other guys in the sea!  Go find some other guy.  I'm sure there are others that will be interested in you!  I mean, Aoshi barely even notices you and you see each others almost everyday!" Kaoru exclaimed with a mighty determined expression. "If I had the chance, I would knock some sense into that giant cold oversized Popsicle!  I mean, who does he think he is!  Walking around so serious and he hardly talks to anyone even if they greeted him..."

        Misao was a little annoyed of Kaoru who was getting talkative at that moment that a vein popped on her head.  So to shut her best friend up, she took her spoon full of some of her banana split and flicked it at Kaoru's face.

Kaoru didn't notice Misao's frustration over her talking and kept continuing to talk, "I'm telling you that he's not your¾"

In Kaoru's point of view, something sudden happen and a flying ball that was part of a banana split, came flying smacked into her face.  Kaoru stopped with surprise.  Her big crossed eyes popped out and shouted, "MISAO!!!"  Misao looked depressed at the tabletop like nothing happened.  Only a couple of people looked at the two girls.  Kaoru saw that that they were looking at her and got embarrassed so she decided to quickly calm down.

"Oh Kaoru…" Misao started to say while Kaoru listened and also was wiping her banana face with a napkin, "don't get to over reactive!"

        "Well you can't blame me!  I'm sure you'll find someone that will notice you.  I mean you have the looks, the heart, and the potential.  And you make a good friend as well!" Kaoru said trying to cheer her friend up. "I assure you!  But…I just can't get the feeling that Aoshi's not right for you, but if you really like him, well then I guess…go for it!" ^_^

        "If you say so…" Misao replied still with a sad face.  "Maybe…"

        Kaoru's fist made contact to the top of Misao's head and then a bump grew swollen.

        "What the hell did you do that for!?" Misao yelled at her with her glaring blue eyes holding her head.

        With the same face, Kaoru responded, "To knock some sense into you!  You needed it!"

        "Well, you didn't have to hit that hard!  It really hurt!"  Misao said as she rubbed her sore bump.

        "Well, sorry!" Kaoru said with a little sarcasm, "But you really needed it!  I'm worried about you!  You're my best friend _and_ like a sister to me!" Kaoru explained.

        "I'm flattered that you cared, but nothing will help me from my depression…" She moped and then put both of her hands and looks up. "Oh Aoshi!  Why do you not notice me!?"

        Everyone was looking at her with sweat drops in the back of their head.  "Uh…Misao.  You do know that everyone in here is watching us…again."

        "I don't give a crap if they are watching!  It still won't make a difference to me!  It won't bring Aoshi to notice me!" She sobered with teary eyes.  Comically though.

        Kaoru sighed and placed a reassuring hand on Misao's shoulder. "Just stop thinking about it for a while!  Hey!  I got an idea!" She pulled out a crumpled paper out.  She slammed it on the table and Misao looked at it. "The circus is coming this weekend to perform!  We should go and we'll invite Kenshin and the others!"

        "Uh…aren't we a little old to go to the circus, Kaoru?"

        "Oh nonsense!  Nobody is too old for the circus.  It'll be fun and it might take your mind off of Aoshi!  It'll be good for you!" Kaoru said with a beaming face.

        "I guess so…fine…" She replied still with that moping face.

        "Awesome!"

        "But you're paying!"

        "Grr…Fine…" Kaoru looked at her watch to check the time. "Mou!  Oh man, time sure pass bye when you're having fun!  I have to go home or else my dad will kill me!"

        "Fun, yeah right," Misao said sarcastically, "Ok.  Sure.  I'll see you around." She waved her hand and Kaoru waved back.

        "Bye!  I'll see you tomorrow at school then!"

        "Yeah.  See ya later!" Misao replied as she watch Kaoru leave the ice cream parlor.

        Misao sighed again. "Kao is such a worry wart…" She said, talking to herself.  She spun the chair and saw the crumpled flyer to the circus still rested on the surface of the table. "She must have forgotten this…"

        The sixteen-year-old girl picked the wrinkle paper.  "I guess I'll give this to Kaoru tomorrow."

        She looked at for a minute. "Juppon Gattana Circus…" She read.  There was a picture of a man in bandages.  He looked like a mummy to her.  In his arms in the picture, Misao saw was a beautiful woman in a dress with maroon hair that was in a bun.  Then there were many people, but the one person that stood out was a certain blue haired youth with a smile on his face, which made her smile too, for some reason.  And next to him was a beautiful white tiger beside him.  "Maybe…I will go to the circus…"

She picked up her books and placed the flyer on top.  Then she stood up from her seat and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young man about the age of eighteen opened the box and took out a black top hat out and placed it on his head.  He took the baton and started dancing for really no apparent reason.  "Bebop shebop!"

        "Soujiro!  What the heck are you doing?"

        "I'm dancing Miss Yumi!" Soujirou exclaimed cheerfully, "I would think that was very obvious." The boy named Soujiro said as he smiled.

        "Stop fooling around.  You know we have a show to do this weekend.  You need to go tend to Kisa.  You could fool around after your jobs and chores are done."

        "I guess you are right, Miss Yumi.  I'll go tend to it now." He replied still smiling.  He put the hat and baton back in the box and then walked off.

        Yumi sighed.  "You go do that, kiddo.  And remember to wake up six in the morning to start practicing for this weekend, so get a good sleep for tonight.  Those are orders from Shishio and me."

        He turned his head to face the woman nodded, still with a smile on his face.  "No prob.  I'll get on it right away." Then he walked off.

        She smiled as the teen walked away.  Soujiro was like a son to her.  He was orphaned at age eight and his parents were close to Shishio and Yumi so they had become the guardians of Soujiro Seta.

        "Oh Soujiro…" She shook her head and then turned around and headed somewhere else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jezika:  First chapter done!  ^_^  Me happy

Squeaks:  Please Review!

Jezika:  v^_^v Love and Peace! v^_^v


	2. Chapter Two: Did You Know High School R...

Squeaks: Hey lookie here, oro, we got 17 reviews! ^.^……^_^ YAHHHH! Squeaks is so happy! Thank you so much! Squeaks is deeply appreciated! ;_;

Jezika: ^_^ Yup thankies people, thankies!

Squeaks: Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, reviewers!  Soujirou und Misao ist mein der Favorit das Paar ^_^  Aoshi und Misao gefällt mir nicht. _

Jezika: …I dunno what you just say, but I know it's in German.

Squeaks: Yep, it's German for "Thank you very much reviewers!  Soujirou and Misao is my favorite couple ^_^ I don't like Aoshi and Misao.

Jezika: Yeah, yeah, well enough German for today.

Squeaks: Go on and read the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_An Oro and Squeaks Production Presents…_

**Circus Extravaganza**

**Chapter Two: Did You Know High School Rhymes With Toadstool? XD**

"Hi Aoshi!" Misao waved furiously at her grandfather's apprentice. "How are you doing today?" Misao exclaimed. Aoshi Shinomori didn't smile, responded, or wave back to her. He had his usual cold expression on his face as he walked right past Misao. Misao's right eye twitched as she saw Aoshi walked away.

"GRRR!!! Did you see that? He didn't even notice me at all!" Misao exclaimed to Kaoru, who was standing right next to her. Kaoru had seen the whole event. 

"Misao, why do you bother with that guy? He's ignoring you on purpose." Kaoru said to her Aoshi-obsessed friend.

"But Kaoru!" Misao whined, "He's too hot to let go that easily! Maybe if I get to know him better then he'll like me then. Or if I'm lucky, he'll been madly in love with me!" *_*

"Whatever Misao. We better get to school right now or else we're be late."

Misao agreed with Kaoru and the two best friends walked to school, carrying their book bags.

"So…have you thought about going to the circus or what?" Kaoru asked.

Misao had almost forgot about that. Kaoru had told her about the circus called the Juppon Gatana yesterday. A circus would be nice to see and get her mind off of some stuff. Hint, hint, Aoshi. 

            "Yeah alright…whatever." Misao said while looking at the sky.

            ^_^"Great! I'll tell everyone else to come too when we get there!"

            Misao smiled at her happy friend then that boy in the circus flyer came about to her mind. For some reason, she keeps thinking about that boy on the cover, the one with the smile.

            "Uhhh…Misao? Something going on?" Kaoru asked looking at her friend who looked deep in thought.

            Immediately Misao snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh nothing, I was just…excited about the circus that's all! ^_^' Misao lied.

            "That's the spirit!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru and Misao arrived in school just a few minutes after their encounter with Aoshi. Misao and Kaoru had lived only a couple blocks away from each other and their neighborhood wasn't far away from their high school, which was called Meiji Private High. Meiji Private High was crowed with students from different grades, hustling about. Misao and Kaoru looked just like all of the girls there since they had the to wear the same uniforms. 

"Hey look! There's Kenshin!" Kaoru tugged on Misao's arm and pointed to a certain red hair boy.

Kenshin Himura was a junior at Meiji High. He wasn't one of the popular people or the geeks. You could say that he's a normal seventeen year old. But he's one of the nicest people around the school. Always kind to his enemies and even more kind to his friends.

Kenshin sat on a wooden bench outside of the school main entrance. The waving of Kaoru caught his attention and gave a smile to the two girls and gave a wave. Misao and Kaoru were both two of his good friends that he knew around this school. Kaoru and Misao always joke around with him but he was a little closer to Kaoru. There was a feeling inside him that told him that he likes Kaoru more than a friend but there was also a girl name Tomoe that he was close to also. He's not sure which one he has true feelings for but he wasn't rushing to find out soon.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru, Miss Misao. How are you two this morning?" Kenshin said as he walked up to them.

"I'm doing okay." Misao responded.

"I'm feeling great! Kenshin, there's something we want to ask you." Kaoru said with a big smile. Misao wasn't surprise at Kaoru sudden happiness. It wasn't about the circus that was coming up, it was because of her seeing Kenshin. Seeing Kenshin would always light up her day. Kaoru doesn't want to admit it but she has a crush on Kenshin.

"What is it Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"The circus is coming up this weekend and so far, Misao and I are going and we want to know if you want to come with us."

"The circus, huh? I'll see if I'm not busy this weekend and then I'll call you today to tell you if I can go, that I will." Kenshin replied back with a smile.

"Sure thing! Now all I have to do is to ask Sano and Megumi."

Just after Kaoru said that, Sano arise from the shadows, along with Megumi next to him. Sano wearing his school uniform with his usual red headband and Megumi with her uniform and nicely brushed hair to her lower back. 

            Sanosuke Sagara also seventeen as Kenshin. He's kind of like the big macho guy at school that sometimes picks on the little students but he's a nice guy. He wouldn't do anything like hurting them. He's also as stubborn as mountain. (Jezika: Stubborn as a mountain? O_o Squeaks: Yeah. ^_^")

            Megumi Takani is also seventeen. Her talent is in Medical problems like healing the sick and her dream is to become a doctor when she gets out of college. So far she has been studying with Doctor Gensai. 

            Just as the two walked up to Kenshin and the others, Sano gave a big, rude yarn.

"How rude! Next time cover your mouth when you're about to yarn so we don't have to see the inside of your filthy mouth." Megumi snapped at him as she pulled her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey fox, I can do anything I want anytime I want." Sano snapped back.

Megumi gave a, "Humph" to him and turned away to face the others with a smile. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Miss Megumi ." ^_^x

"Megumi! Sanosuke! Are you guys busy this weekend?" Kaoru exclaimed to the twosome.

Megumi held her hand to her cheek and said, "Let me see…Nope, that's usually when I go to medical class with Dr. Gensai but he had a business trip to go to so I'm not busy."

Kaoru gave a satisfying grin and looked over to Sanosuke.

            "I ain't busy." Sano said plainly.

            *_____* "Wonderful!" Kaoru cried out, "Could you two please join us in going to the circus this weekend? Pleeaaaassssee!" 

            Megumi gave surprised face and Sano just laughed out loud. Kaoru didn't know what was so funny.

            "I don't know what is so funny. Why are you laughing?"

            "Well duh, Missy. The circus is for little kiddies and I don't even know why you even bother to go."

            Megumi replied after, "Ohohoho! For once I agree with rooster head."

           ¬.¬+ A vein popped out of Kaoru's head. An extremely scary expression filled Kaoru's face "The circus…is…fun…You…are…going."

            \O.O/ \O.O/Sano and Megumi

            "YES MA'AM!" Shouted Sano.

            "FINE HERE!" Shouted Megumi.

            ^___^ "Great! It's this Saturday at 3:00 p.m. I'll go and pick you all of you guys up!"

            Then suddenly the bell of their high school rang and it was time to get to class. Kaoru, all happy and cheerful hummed as they walk. Sano and Megumi sweat dropped and Kenshin gave a smile. Misao was daydreaming about Aoshi as she walked with them. Stars appeared in her eyes as she imagined Aoshi and her getting married. *_*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Soujiro walked into the cage and opens its doors, carrying a tub full of meat and a smile on his face (like always). He closed the cage door behind him and then walked toward the large tiger in front of him. With a smile on his face, he greeted the tiger. "Hey Kisa!"

            The tiger lifted its head and its golden eyes looked at the young teenager.. Its golden fur and black stripes look polished. _Huh? Oh hi Soujiro. Is it lunchtime already?_ she asked telepathically.

            "Yup! Some fresh meat for you." He replied as he dropped some of the raw red meat on the newspaper.

            Soujiro was a special boy. He was eighteen and was very smart with great athletic coordination to add it. Almost like a child prodigy…okay maybe he is a child prodigy, but this isn't the point. The point was that Soujiro had a special ability like no other human being had. He was able to communicate with animal telepathically or verbally. Of course, not a lot of people knew about this except the people who worked at the circus, such as the owner of the Juppon Gatana circus and Soujiro's guardian, Makoto Shishio.

            Kisa, a tiger, was Soujiro's best animal friend. They were linked together since young Kisa was a kitten.

            The tiger walked over in its graceful ways to her human master and friend and started to eat the meat. While that happened, Soujiro put his fingers though Kisa's orange mane. "Remember, we have a show on Satuday, so we got to do some more practicing!"

            _Yeah, I know._ She replied bluntly while tearing through the meat with her teeth.

            "Man, you must be hungry!" Soujiro pointed out watching the female tiger eat so hastily. "Well, I have to do some shopping for Mr. Shishio and buy some pastries for myself. I'll see you later!" He said and went out. He was hungry and he wanted pastries.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Squeaks: How do like my emotions? I put it there myself while typing this chapter!

Jezika: Yeah. They were wonderful. Well I hope you readers enjoyed it! ^_^v Love and Peace…or as German people say, Frieden und Lieben! V^_^V

Squeaks: -_-' Du sagst das in jeder Geschinchte bisjetzt Es wird richting langweilig, dus in jedem Kapitel zu sagen!

Jezika: o.O I have no clue…

Squeaks: ^_^ Of course you don't, that's the whole point of saying that ^_^ And if one of the readers is German or knows fluent German, well, you know what that means then ^____^


End file.
